


Birdly's Party

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After a bit of drinking, Birdly has fun at a party.
Kudos: 11





	Birdly's Party

Being invited to a party filled with friends and people that she recognized from tv and movies wasn’t something that was exactly new for Birdly. She was a well-known and well-respected woman that everyone seemed to want to be near at one point or another. Deep down, she felt a little bad that she couldn’t be here with her dear friend, Zz, but said friend wasn’t nearly as outgoing as she was. Luckily, it wasn’t an issue and she roamed freely around the building that the party was hosted in with a glass of wine in her hand.

Birdly smiled and brought the glass of wine to her lips as she leaned over the railing on the second floor of the building, looking out at the sea of people that attended the party. She didn’t know just how many people were here and how many people could see her sipping on her apple-flavored wine, but Birdly smiled all the same as the taste hit her tongue. It was a wonderfully soft flavor. Nothing about it was overwhelming, the apple flavor that coated her tastebuds was different from most of the wine that she had been given in the past. Almost like this was aged just a little bit longer and a little bit more properly than some others.

Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she brought the glass away from her lips and looked into it while steadily swirling the liquid around. However, when Birdly picked her eyes up from the glass, she noticed a man looking at her just a few feet away. He wasn’t glaring at her or giving her a look of confusion. It seemed that he was more paying attention to the dress that she was currently wearing.

Maybe it was because of the way her black dress clung to her curves while being a low enough cut to show off every bit of her cleavage. When Birdly took a second to think about it, she couldn’t deny that she did feel incredibly sexy while wearing it. But when this man continued to stare at her from a distance, a thought came to mind. Likely one driven by the wine in her system, but an idea all the same.

Birdly propped herself off of the railing that she was leaning on and started to approach the man that was looking at her, her hips swaying with each step she took and her breasts bouncing just enough to be noticeable as well. When she got close enough to the man, Birdly cupped one of his cheeks in her hands and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. “Follow me.~”   
  


Without skipping a beat, the beautiful woman made her way past the young man and led him to a nearby bedroom. She carefully opened the door to make sure it was empty before stepping into it and placing her glass of wine on the counter next to the bed. “This will be perfect.~” Birdly smiled as she turned around to face the young man that she had pulled into the room with her, grabbing onto his wrist and carefully pushing him toward the bed. “I hope you don’t mind, but I want to have a little bit of fun while stuck at this party.”   
  
“N-Not at all… W-What did you have in mind?”   
  
Without saying another word, Birdly got down onto her knees and positioned herself between his legs. She smoothly brought both of her hands to the straps of the black dress that she was wearing, shifting them over her shoulders and down her arms enough to expose her breasts to the man. “I was hoping you’d let me suck your cock.” She teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked up at the man, pausing when she noticed that he simply froze while looking at her.

A quiet and devious chuckle rumbled in her throat as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto his quickly hardening cock through the pants he was wearing. “Are you okay? Don’t tell me you’re stunned just from seeing someone like me.” Birdly couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched the man snap out of his stupor and shake his head, immediately reaching between his legs and pulling out his cock.

The moment that Birdly got her eyes on the impressively thick ten-inch cock, she knew she had made the right choice in just who she brought in here. Bringing both of her hands to her breasts, she cupped her large mounds in her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, moaning quietly from the spark of pleasure that came to her. But she was quick to lean forward and wrap her breasts around the base of his shaft, gasping when she felt it throb into her cleavage. “Don’t cum too quickly, okay?~”

However, Birdly was a woman that knew just what she was doing. She instantly wrapped her lips around the head of this young man’s cock and started to drool onto it, allowing her saliva to coat his member before dripping down to her breasts. Where she quickly started to move her soft mounds up and down his shaft while swirling her tongue around the tip of his member. The taste that coated her tongue wasn’t nearly as good as the wine she was drinking a moment ago, but it was far from something that she wouldn’t consider good.

She squished her breasts around this young man’s shaft and started to push her head a little bit lower down his shaft, taking in the first inch or two while still swirling her tongue around him. The sound of him groaning and moaning above her caused Birdly to chuckle around his cock, sending vibrations through his member and making him groan even louder for her. But she remained quiet after that, steadily bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of his member while her breasts engulfed the rest of it.

It was a wonderful feeling to have his cock throb and pulse between her breasts, filling out her cleavage and giving her more reason to press her tongue against the underside of his member. All while her green eyes fluttered shut and she put her entire focus into what she was doing. The sounds of him groaning above her and the feeling of his fingers threading through her green hair were enough signs to know she was doing a good job. But what really mattered was the way his cock twitched and spasmed against her tongue and in her cleavage.

As Birdly continued to use her breasts and mouth to get the young man off, she pulled her hands away from her large mounds and brought them to the dress that she had on. Despite loving how it felt on her body and enjoying how she looked while in it, she didn’t hesitate to strip herself fully out of it while bobbing her head up and down this young man’s member. She wanted to be naked for the fun she was going to have, and she wanted this young man to know that he should feel special for what he was about to see.

However, as she rose to her feet and stuck her rear end out behind her in order to get her dress full off from around her hips, that seemed to be all it took for this stranger to reach his orgasm. Without any warning of any kind, Birdly felt his member suddenly erupt in her mouth and flood her throat with his seed. When the first rope of his spunk splattered against the back of her throat, her eyes shot wide open to look up at him with a curious expression. But that didn’t stop the young woman from swallowing down each and every drop that was given to her, making sure to do her best to not waste a single one.

Much to her displeasure, the young man only let a few ropes of cum out into her mouth before pulling his hips back and popping his member out from between her lips. A sly smile came to Birdly’s face as she looked down at his throbbing shaft. “That tasted better than I expected.~” As she kept her eyes on the cock, seeing how it was still hard, it was a surprise to feel another spurt of his seed suddenly land on her cheek and stain her face. But she didn’t have a problem with it until she started to see the young man go soft in front of her.

“Aw… And here I was hoping we could have a bit more fun. I guess I’ll just have to go find someone else.” With a gentle smile on her lips, Birdly leaned her naked form over the young man’s body and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. “Thanks for the treat. But hurry back to the party. I’m going to see if someone else is willing to have a bit of fun with me.~”

Without waiting to hear a word from the young man, Birdly moved away from the bed and reached for her glass of wine. Luckily, there was still a little bit of it left. She quickly drank it down as she made her way out of the bedroom, leaving her dress right where it was on the floor. Her lips stayed curled in a gentle smile as she opened the bedroom door and started to walk through the hall just outside, naked as the day she was born and with a strand of cum streaked across her face. She put the now empty glass of wine down just in time for a different, slightly older man, to approach her.   
  
“Excuse me, Miss. Do you mind me asking just where your-”   
  
Birdly chuckled under her breath as she turned around and faced the new man that approached her, stunning him with her beauty just like she had with the first. “Would you like to come with me and paint my skin a bit?~” She cupped the man’s cheek in her hand before slowly guiding him back bedroom she had just walked out of, letting him stare at her back and her plump rear end that jiggled ever so slightly with each step that she took.   
  
When she entered the room again, Birdly couldn’t help but giggle when she saw her dress neatly laid across the bed and the first man she was with gone. “Good, he did listen to me.” The green-eyed young woman turned around and closed the door behind the older man, snaking her arms around his neck in the same motion. “You’ll have a little bit of fun with me, right? My last partner didn’t last as long as I wanted him to and… Well, I still want some more.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she led the man toward the bed, carefully pushing him down onto it.   
  
Her heart fluttered in her chest when she watched the man immediately reach down to his pants and unzip them, pulling is hard cock out without needing to be told. However, Birdly didn’t say a word as she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself perfectly over his lap, her wet slit pressing right against the length of his hard cock. “This is much better.~” She didn’t know just how big this man was, but he already felt bigger against her pussy than the young man felt in her mouth.

Luckily, Birdly had special plans for this older man. She hoisted her rear end off of his lap while bringing a hand between her legs. In the next instant, she had his hard shaft pointed upward right to her pussy before dropping back down and impaling herself on his cock. Almost immediately, a loud and shameless moan spilled from her lips. One that was likely heard by anyone who might have been outside of the room at that moment.

However, Birdly was quick to start bouncing on this man’s cock now that it was inside of her. She didn’t give herself a chance to grow accustomed to its size, enjoying the way it filled out her inner walls and forced them to stretch out around his shaft. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she brought her hands behind her head, tangling them in her green locks while bouncing up and down in this man’s lap.

The way his member rubbed against her inner walls, reaching incredibly deep into her sent pure and utter bliss through Birdly’s body. In the back of her mind, she wished that she could share a moment like this with her best friend. But she was more than happy to be alone in being able to feel this twitching length inside of her inner walls, reaching deep enough to kiss the entrance to her womb each time her rear end met his thighs.   
  
“It’s so big… I don’t think I’ve had one so big before…” Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Birdly’s lips each and every time she bounced on this older man’s shaft, relishing in the way it felt to have something to big reach her womb. She quickly brought both of her hands from behind her head to her breasts, gripping and squeezing her large mounds to bring herself even more pleasure.

Her fingers sank into the soft skin of her breasts, causing her large mounds to fill the space between her fingers. However, it didn’t take more than a moment for Birdly to bring her hands to her nipples, pinching the sensitive nubs just in time to feel the man’s hands grab onto her hips and keep her from bouncing too high. Her green eyes shimmered as she looked down to him, lust and desire swirling in her gaze. “Are you getting close? Do you want to finish inside of me?~”   
  
When her rear end met his thighs this time, Birdly quickly started to rock her hips back and forth in his lap. If she couldn’t bounce high enough to bring her every ounce of pleasure that she wanted, she was going to get it in a way that made both of them happy. Which is exactly why she looked down at the older man and winked at him, shuddering in bliss as she felt him twitch and throb inside of her once again. “It’s okay. You can cum inside of me. Give me every drop of cum that you can.~”

As she continued to move her hips from side to side, swaying them perfectly so his shaft rubbed against her inner walls in all the right spots, Birdly felt this man suddenly cum inside of her. Just like with the first one, there was no warning and no desire to pull out of the hole that they were in. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his shaft pulsing inside of her, erupting and filling her with his seed.

The realization that she wasn’t on any kind of birth control flashed through her mind right then and there, reminding her that she could likely get pregnant with the sheer amount of cum that was flooding into her womb. And for reasons behind her lust-addled thinking, that realization was enough to push Birdly over the edge and into her own orgasm. As this older man continued to unload inside of her, her inner walls tightened around his shaft and tried to milk him of every drop of cum that she could possibly get. All while her hips continued to move back and forth and side to side, practically wringing his cock dry.

When she finally felt him stop cumming inside of her, Birdly let out a heavy and blissful sigh of relief. Not only did she get the pleasure that she wanted after a bit of drinking, but she got to experience two cocks in the same night. One of them still hard as a rock inside of her when she stopped moving her hips. Birdly teasingly licked her lips as she looked down at the man and pressed her hands on either side of his head, leaning in and stealing a kiss from his lips.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind staying inside of me like this.~” When she pressed herself against his torso, squishing her breasts against his stomach, she reached behind herself and brought both of his hands to her plump rear end. “I want to rest for a little bit before we have more fun. But you can touch and hold my body as much as you want while I rest.”   
  
“Miss, I don’t even know you. Just why should I stay with you like this?”   
  
Birdly chuckled under her breath and looked the older man in the eyes, her own green eyes shimmering and carrying a certain sense of control and dominance in them. “Because you’re still hard inside of me. You’re still holding on to my ass. And you clearly don’t want to leave. Or else you wouldn’t have come in here with me.~” She rested her head against the man’s neck and gently nuzzled herself into his body.

Even with pleasure and lust still coursing through her body, Birdly was happy to rest and cuddle with the man that held firmly onto her ass cheeks. His cock remained rock hard inside of her as her breasts pressed against his torso. “I’ll even make you a deal. You can try and get me pregnant once I’m done resting. You can bend me over and fuck me as much as you want until I end up carrying your child if you so desire.” She closed one of her eyes as she tilted her head to look up at the man, seeing a look of expectation and anticipation on his face.   
  
“You’ve got a deal, Miss!”   
  
“Good boy. Now save your strength. You’ll need it if you plan to really try and get me pregnant.~”


End file.
